Permanently Heartbroken
by unnoticedshadow
Summary: He broke her heart, and the cracks will always be there.  The electricity has fizzled out.  I do not own High School Musical, but I do own the song.  Oneshot.  Please review.


Gabriella curled up on the bed and sobbed her heart out. She felt like her heart had been ripped in two, and nothing would ever fix it. Why? Because Troy had been cheating on her.

With Sharpay.

Gabriella and Troy had been going out ever since the Triple Win, and it was like being on cloud nine every day. They were inseparable. They hung out with their friends all the time, but every Friday lunch time and Wednesday after school, they would meet up. At lunchtime they would go to their secret spot, and Friday's after school they would alternate between Troy's house and Gabriella's house. This was their 'Troy and Gabi time', and they loved it. However, after a while, that changed.

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella jumped as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, but then immediately relaxed. She knew who that was._

"_Hey Troy," she giggled._

_Troy spun her round and kissed her gently, and they both felt the fizzle of electricity._

"_Hey sweetie. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I can't make it tonight. I have extra homework I need to do, then I have to help Dad work out some new basketball tactics ready for the new season."_

_Gabriella sighed. This would be the seventh time her had bailed on her, not counting the four times he left her standing in their secret spot alone._

"_Well, can't I help you with your homework, then we can spend some time together?" she asked hopefully, but half knowing what the answer would be._

"_I'm sorry Gabi, but you know how distracted I get with you there."_

"_It's okay," she replied quietly. She pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later. I have to see Taylor about something."_

"_Love you!" he called after her, but she carried on going._

"_Do you?" she whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek._

_End Flashback._

This continued for several more weeks. Over that time, Troy got even more distant and he started deserting the whole gang. Gabriella was worried, so she asked Taylor to help find out what was going on. So, they paid a freshman to trail Troy every lunchtime for a week to see why he was no longer sitting with them.

It could have been nothing.

She wanted it to be nothing.

But it wasn't.

_Flashback:_

"_Gabriella. Taylor!"_

_As Gabi and Taylor turned around, they saw Marcus Fellmanhoy running towards them._

"_Yes Marcus?" they asked._

"_Every lunchtime Troy has been going into the French classroom, and doesn't come out until near the end, just before the bell goes."_

"_Okay Marcus, thank you," said Gabriella as she handed him ten dollars._

_However, Marcus didn't leave._

"_Is there something else Marcus?"_

"_Yes," he whispered, "He goes in there with Sharpay, and never once have I seen Ms Martinez, the French teacher, in there."_

_Gabriella sighed, her eyes prickling with tears._

"_Okay," she whispered, and started making her way towards the French room, with Taylor close behind._

_As they approached, Gabriella turned around to Taylor._

"_I can't do it Tay. I'm too scared."_

_However, in the end she pushed open the door._

_Sitting on the desk was Troy, with Sharpay sitting on his knee, both kissing, Troy holding his hand behind Sharpay's head, keeping her close._

_Gabriella coughed quietly, and Troy pulled away, looking into Gabriella's eyes. He felt horrible. He had always seen how Gabriella felt through her eyes, and now, he didn't see anger, or jealousy, or frustration, or even sadness._

_She looked… disappointed._

"_Gabi…" he started to talk but Gabriella cut him off._

"_Save it Troy. I thought you were better than this. I hope that she makes you happy, as I obviously didn't."_

_And with that she walked out of the room, with Taylor close behind._

_End Flashback._

That was the first time Gabriella had ever felt true heartbreak. She knew that even if her life did get back on track again, there would be some cracks in her heart that couldn't be fixed. He had permanently broken her heart.

Taylor had gone to the local store to buy a big pot of ice cream for them. After the door closed behind her, Gabriella went over to the piano, took out her note pad and started scribbling. After a while, she put the pad on the music stand and started singing.

_The whirlwind of electricity,_

_Zapping my life,_

_Zapping my soul._

_Constantly moving, and occupying my head,_

_Spinning around,_

_Out of control._

_Will I ever get back on track again?_

_Will I ever feel alive?_

_I know I can be strong,_

_I know I can survive._

_That wasn't a problem for me,_

_But how long will it stay that way,_

_How long will it last, how many days?_

_Lets just wait and see._

_The crackle of energy,_

_Connects me to you,_

_Now constantly fused through and through,_

_You brought me back to Earth,_

_Ground to a halt,_

_So please tell me,_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_To make you act this way._

_Flames are flickering, and dancing across your face,_

_From top to toe,_

_Left to right,_

_Just like a race,_

_The serene glow provides an angel-like appearance,_

_Never turn away,_

_Never look back,_

_I loved you forever,_

_And I wanted you to stay._

_But then you cut the circuit,_

_Turn off the light,_

_Tear me apart._

_Break the connection that's holding me up,_

_Bring me down,_

_Into the dark._

_I'm wandering, unknown to the world,_

_Where am I going?_

_What emotions are showing?_

_We used to be happy,_

_When life was all right,_

_But that's in the past,_

_Forever out of sight._

We did used to be happy, she thought sadly, as she put away her notepad. But now? It's in the past.

Forever out of sight.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review. The song is called Electricity, and I wrote it, so please don't knock it too much. I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters, but I do own the song. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
